


Strength

by disneyprincessflorence



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyprincessflorence/pseuds/disneyprincessflorence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this fic isn't terribly graphic, I did try to make it pretty soft but there is a mention of blood, so you've been warned!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic isn't terribly graphic, I did try to make it pretty soft but there is a mention of blood, so you've been warned!

People thought Marinette was strong.

Of course she was strong; she could beat Kim in a weightlifting contest and she stood up against Chloé’s relentless bullying. Yup, Marinette was the strongest girl they knew.

But Marinette knew she was weak. Even as Ladybug she was weak and it had been shown two days ago in a battle.

* * *

_Marinette scoffed frustratedly as she swung through the air, she had been sent on a wild goose chase and left Chat to deal with the akumatized villain only to realize the whole thing was a scheme when she had reached the next town.  
_

_As Marinette neared the spot she had been last, screams of terror and cries instantly reached her ears. Marinette landed nimbly on top of the news building. Marinette froze at the sight at the sight below her: citizens flooded the street as the akumatized man stood over an unconscious Chat. A deep gash was on the left side of his face and a bruise swelling on his temple. There was a tear on his suit where a long slash went from his stomach to his hip, blood oozing out of it at a rapid pace.  
_

_Marinette immediately leaped into action and jumped down from the building, tearing through the crowd. She was a second too late though, the man had already ripped the ring from Chat Noir’s finger and ran, disappearing into the swarm of people. When Marinette finally made it all that was there to greet her was a bloody and bruised Adrien Agreste as well as the angry screams of citizens._

* * *

Marinette replayed the scene in her head as she walked into the hospital. After that she carried Adrien to the nearest hospital, de-transforming sometime on the way there. The rest was a blur from all the panic.   
Marinette walked into the room the young model was occupying, the sound of his heart monitor filling the silent room. There Adrien lay, unconsciously, his face blank and eyes closed as if he were asleep. Marinette pulled up the chair tucked underneath the desk in the corner and pulled it over next to the bed. She looked at Adrien, his chest rising and falling lightly with every breath he took. His beautiful blond hair swept over his eyelids.

Marinette reached and brushed back his golden locks before speaking. “I’m sorry.” It was the first thing she had said since visiting him, not that he could hear her.

Marinette hung her head and tears pooled in her eyes. She squeezed her eyes tightly and a few tears fell into her lap. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I should’ve known it was a scheme. I feel so stupid!” A strangled sob escaped from the back and the tears fell rapidly as she began to cry.

“I was supposed to protect you and I failed at that. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Marinette repeated until the words became a jumbled, incoherent mess.

No, she was definitely not strong.

If she was strong Hawk Moth would not have the cat miraculous.

If she was strong she would not be racked with such guilt.

If she was strong, Adrien would not be in a coma.

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at angst. I think I did pretty well.


End file.
